Attack on Pearl Harbor
by LupusDinFeros
Summary: When it starts to go down hill for the Axis Powers during WW2, Japan is forced to attack one of his precious friends- America. But is that really the right thing to do? Part 1 of America x Japan WW2


" _If we don't end war, war will end us."_

 _When did it all happen? When did the world lost its colours? When did the children stop singing? When did the heart of the world stop beating?_

"Verdant!" Germany shouted as he slammed his fist on the table, causing Italy to flinch by his sudden action.

"Please, Germany-chan, calm down." Japan calmly spoke.

"But can't you see that we are losing the war?! The allies are growing stronger as we speak. And what are we doing to prevent them from attacking us? Nothing!" Germany took a deep breath before continuing. "We did succeed in defeating France, but that damn Brit refuse to give up. And, thanks to my boss, I now have Russia on my ass. So do tell me, Japan, why I should calm down!"

"Germany…" Italy tried, but quickly shut his lips when he saw the anger burning like hellfire in the blond man's eyes.

"Silent! Don't you understand that you are one of the main reasons why we are stuck in this situation?! If I didn't have to save you all the damn time I may had been able to beat England. And if that wasn't enough, your brother turned his back on us and ran as soon as he got the chanse in order to save his own skin!"

"Romano was never a part of this!" Italy knew that he wasn't that strong, he wasn't even that clever, and he was deeply sorry to have caused his friends so much trouble, especially Germany. But he was the one who had done wrong, not his brother. He was the one who had run thoughtlessly into a war without thinking it through, not his brother. "I was the one who signed that contract, Germany, not my brother. And his decisions is none of your business."

The fire in his blue eyes intensified as he walked up to the now trembling Italian, grabbed him by the collar and pulled him from his chair. "You Italians are all the same! You are nothing except weak, stupid cowards."

"Germany-chan!" That's enough," Japan spoke in a calm voice as he placed a hand on Germany's stiff shoulder."Let him go."

Germany looked deeply into Italy's hazel eyes, he saw the fear and sorrow reflected in them, and finally let go of the shorter man's collar.

Italy has always known that he is inferior to Germany, he knew that he is way more powerful than himself, but still, he has never feared him. Not until now. To be honest, this "new side" of his old allied terrified him, this untamable madness that was slowly consuming him from the inside, leaving nothing behind except destruction and darkness.

"I'm so sorry, Germany. I knew that I have caused you a lot of pain and I…" Tears started to form in the corners of his eyes. Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't everyone just live in peace with each other?

"Don't." Ludwig's voice was cold as he cut off Italy's attempt to apologize. He already knew what the simple minded nations was going to say, he was going to cry out in regret and beg him for forgiveness, and he couldn't take that. Deep down he knew that Feliciano wasn't the one to be blamed for the Axis Powers losing the war. But the guilt he felt for all his people that he send to their death was too great to bear, he needed someone to blame for the misstakes that he had made, and it hurt him deeply that the always cheerful Italian was the first one to come to his mind.

"But..."Italy stuttered as he watched Germany walk in the direction of the door leading out of the conference room. "Germany, please," he cried as he reached out a trembling hand in an attempt to prevent the taller man from leaving.

Germany did not dare to look at the crying nation, afraid that he would lose it completely and break down. So he turned his back on his allies and walked out the door as he prayed that they wouldn't hate him for the decision he's made, that they would understand. After all, there was nothing he could do to erase the misstakes that he has made. His hands were stained with the blood of his people and their cries will always be a part of him. He just hoped that Italy would still be able to see him as the nation he truly is, and not the raging, cold hearted beast that his fuhrer has turned him into.

Italy sunk down to the floor, still crying, as the sound of the door slamming shut echoed between the walls. "I'm sorry. I tried my best, but i know that it is far from enough. I'm so sorry…" The tears streamed down his cheeks as he hid his face in his hands, not caring about the stinging pain in his palms as the salty tears touched the freshly made wounds.

"Italy-kun, please don't listen to him. It has been an honour to fight by your side." Kiku knelt in front of the younger nation and took his hands in his. "But I believe that it is time for us to open our eyes and see the situation for what it is. We can't win this war, Italy."

"But Germany is strong! He can…"

"No, Italy. He can't."

Italy's eyes widened in shock by the raven haired mans words. He didn't believe him, and he couldn't understand why he would say something like that. The war wasn't over yet. They still had a chance, right? "You are wrong," he whispered with a teary voice, his eyes fixed on the ground."Germany would never give up, he can't."

"To Germany the war is already lost, he knows that he stands no chance against the allies. Besides, don't you think that you have been hurt enough, that your people have sacrificed enough?"

There were nothing that the Italian wanted more than for his people to live in peace, to be safe and full of joy.

His heart ached by the horrific memories of his brave soldiers, the sons of his land, lying dead on the battlefield as the smoke rose from the ground. The sounds of their firearms and the tanks still echoed inside of his mind as soon as he closed his eyes. Their dirty uniforms stained crimson, the twisted expression on their faces frozen in their last moment of their short lives. He thought about the wifes who had lost their husbands, on all the children who had lost their fathers. And even though he knew that he as a nation has to take the responsibility for the actions of his citizens, he wished from the deeps of his heart that he didn't have to shoulder this burden. He never wanted to be a part of this war, but his boss refused to listen to his pleads.

"It is humiliating to remain with our hands folded while others write history. It matters little who wins. To make a people great it is necessary to send them to battle even if you have to kick them in the pants. That is what I shall do." That was the only thing Benito Mussolini said to the personification of his nation, who had got down on his knees and begged him to rethink his decision.

"Then… what should we do?" Italy asked in a low voice, he slowly raised his head and looked at the other man with teary eyes. "I'm so afraid, Japan. I don't know what to do."

Japan had seen Italy as a close friend for many years now, and that fact only made the urge to comfort him stronger. But his mind was blank, he didn't know what to say to answer the other nations question.

What should they do? What could they do were probably a better question. The winner of this war was already decided, they all knew that, but were they really just going to roll over and give up?

"I don't know, Italy-kun. I'm so sorry," he finally spoke and his heart sunk in his chest as he saw the last glimpse of hope leave the Italians eyes. But that wasn't quote true. He did know what to do, or at least what his leader had planned to do next, but he didn't know how to tell them that.

They stayed silent for a while, Italy still on his knees, staring blankly into the air while Japan was fighting a civil war inside of his own mind.

"You are right, Japan." Italy's sudden words shocked Japan, and it forced him to snap out of his deep thoughts. "What do you mean?" he asked, not fully understanding what he was right about.

"It's true. My people have only gained suffering and sorrow in this war. I don't even know what we are fighting for anymore," he said as he rose from his knees. "This must end, Japan. I refuse to just stand down as my people are sacrificing their lives on the front line."

Japan didn't know how to react. "But what about Germany-chan? he asked with concern in his voice. He did agree with the Italian, this war had gone too far and it was indeed time to put an end to this madness, but he also knew that their ally, Germany, was blinded by the hatred of his leader. And he didn't dare to think about the consequences if one of them broke their pact.

"I'm tired of war, Japan. And I won't let him lead my soldiers to their death. Far too many mothers have lost their sons already." Italy was a bit surprised by his own words. Was he really going to go against Germany, his ally and close friend?

"Maybe it would be more wise not to tell him. After all, that man is no longer the Germany that we once knew, who knows how deeply into insanity he has sunken." Japan was truly starting to worry about him. Feliciano has a pure heart, and his kindness is one of his greatest strengths, but it is also one of his biggest weaknesses. Japan knew that Italy doesn't want to believe that his kind and caring Ludwig is gone, but he can't just let him run right into the arms of that monster.

"I can't lie to him,Japan. Besides, I have to believe that he's still human enough to understand why I can't follow him down this darkened path." He tried to assure the other man that he was going to be fine by giving him a small smile, but Japan could see in his eyes that he was terrified by the mere thought of standing face to face with Germany. "Don't worry about me, Japan. I will be alright." Italy smiled his brightest smile, hoping that his fear wouldn't shine through. He started to walk toward the door, but Japan reached out his arm to stop him. "Please, Italy-kun. You have to think this through." His grip around the other nations arm tightened as he continued to speak. "He's not "Germany", Italy. And he won't show you mercy if you stand up against him."

"Japan, I know that he has changed, but he is still Germany."

"You don't understand! The usually calm and quiet man couldnt help himself as he raised his voice. Japan did admire the Italian man for his easy-going personality and his kindness, but somethime he wished that the other would open his eyes and see the world for what it truly is and stop being so naive. "Can't you see what he has done? Can't you hear the cries of all the victims who lost their lives under his hand? He´s mad!" The little japanese man was trembling, he knew that he couldn't change the taller man's mind, but he had to try. If something would happen to the cheerful Italian, he would never be able to forgive himself.

"I know…" he answered calmly, his warm eyes shining with braveness. "But I have to at least try." Italy places his hand over the other´s, his skin hot against Kiku´s cold and pale. Japan´s heart was beating fast as he felt Italy slipping out of his grasp. "Italy, please…"

"Arrivederci, Japan. I hope that we will still be friends, Germany too, when all of this is over." And with those words Italy walked out the door, leaving Japan behind.

"Italy!" he shouted, but Feliciano was already gone.

Japan didn't know what do. He had predicted that something like this would happen, but he had wished with all his heart that his visions would have turned out to be nothing more than a bad dream. And now when he stood there in the conference room, alone and at loss to how to feel and what to think, he was forced to finally accept his nation's destiny. He had tried to run away from his duties as a country by ignoring the orders of his boss, but he now understood that there were nothing he could do to prevent his people from executing their plans.

"Those stupid Americans are always poking their noses into other people's businesses. We have to stop them before they grows too strong, Japan. I suggest that we…"

"No." Japan interrupted before his boss got the chance to explain his plan, he already knew what he was thinking and he didn't like it.

"But can't you see what's happening? If we don't stop them they will ruin everything that we are trying to build. This is war, Japan, and kindness does not exist in warfare."

"My answer is still no."

The frustration in the man's dark eyes grew as his nation spoke. "You may be the personification of this land, Japan, but you can't fight this war on your own."

The cold words spoken by his leader echoed inside of his head, like a whisper carried by the wind, as he returned to reality. "You can't fight this war on you own." Of Course he knew that. But why does he has to fight at all? Why can't they not just back down like his allies? Italy had finally understood the importance of this war, and Germany had give up all hope. The german man, who had Europe in the palm of his hand, had lost the energy to keep on struggling. So why must he, the land of the rising sun, keep on fighting a war he has already lost?

Kiku let out a sight as let go of his heavy thoughts and marched towards the down he hoped to open the door and find his friends,the goofy Italian and the strong German, waiting for him to join them, but he knew that that was not going to happen. They were gone, and he was left alone to face the consequences of the actions of his leader. And it didn't matter how much he wanted to scream and tear all the battle plans into shreds, they were his people and his duties is to listen and following their commands.

He stepped out through the open door, and his heart felt heavy as he listened to the door closing behind him, because he know that he would most likely never return again.

"Does stupid humans, why can't they solve their problems with words instead of throwing fits and use force in order to get what they want? " Japan was torn between the wishes of his military leaders and his own personal feelings. He knew that he can't let his heart lead his way in war, but the moral values of a land once shut in and with no knowledge of the world around it was running deep in his soul, and just the thought of hurting another country caused his heart to ache.

"Japan-san, we are ready to begin." The words that he was so afraid of filled the room as one of his commanders announced the beginning of the operation. There was no turning back now and Kiku closed his eyes as the energy in the room increased. He knew what needed to be done, he just wished that there had been some other way.

America leaned against the doorpost of an old house. The ongoing war in Europe and the anxious calls from his brother had caused him a lot of stress lately, so when his boss suggested that he should take a little vacation, he didnt argue. So after packing his few belongs he believed to be useful, he flew over to Hawaii.

"It sure is a beautiful afternoon today," he said to himself as he drew in a deep breath, the smell of the ocean filling his nose. He hadn't realized how much he had truly needed to get away from all the fuss in the city. Everything were so calm that he almost forgot why he had flown over to begin with. His brother were caught up in the fires of the raging war while he was resting on a beautiful beach far away from the panic and the desperation. He has tried not to let his mind wander of into the dark clouds that were lingering over Europe, but he just couldn't relax. The desperate words of the man he looked up to still echoed inside of his head, like an alarm clock, not letting him fall asleep at night. "He has taken over Poland! America, you need to help me. Germany has defeated France. Please, America, I need your help! He´s getting stronger, America! I don't know if i am strong enough. Please, America, I can't do this alone." America hated to hear his brother speak so poorly of himself, like he was a weak child who desperately called out for help. Of course America was aware of the seriousness of the whole war situation,but his boss had ordered him to stand back. So even though he truly wanted to help, there was nothing he could do except watch as his brother and friends fought on the frontline.

"Well, worrying won't help anyone…" he finally though as he closed his eyes. If he had been sent off to a beautiful island, why not enjoy it and take it as a perfect opportunity to just relax for a bit? He had been quite busy lately after all. "I deserve this," America tried to convince himself, but the guilt didn't want to go away. "I'm the hero, and it's not right for a hero to just run away when his friends needed his help," he murmured to himself as the feeling of annoyance started to tingle in his temples.

Suddenly America's eyes were jerked open as an intense sound roared over the beach like a thunderstorm. A bit surprised by the sudden disturbance he looked around, searching for the source of the sound, and he froze when his eyes caught something dark in the waters, slowly getting closer to the sore. "Shit!" he exclaimed as the sky lit up with an orange glow as bombs started to fall from above. He tried to stay calm as he ran toward the military base located near the shore, trying his best not to bump into the people who desperately tried to get away from the falling danger. As he saw the fear in his people's eyes, panic started to rise in his chest, but he knew that he needed to clear his mind so he drew a few deep breaths as he continued to run. He had to reach the base so he could get into one of the planes. He had to stop this somehow. "It's time for the hero to show up," he thought to himself as he tried his best to avoid the bombs that kept on raining down around him.

"This isn't right." Kiku couldn't let go of the feeling that he was committing a huge mistake by attacking the western country. He had tried to convince his leader to rethink his decision, but he had just ignored the country's pleads as he, with a satisfied smile on his lips, ordered his men to move forward. Japan was now looking out anxiously through the window of one of his ships, his fist clenched as he saw the smoke rising from the island. Even though he had experienced a lot of wars, a lot of death, he had still not gotten used to the feeling. And it didn't matter how hard he tried not to think about it, he couldn't stop blaming himself for all the innocent humans that were killed by his men. He could almost feel there blood on his hands even though there was nothing he could have done to prevent it from happening.

"Please, just let it be quick," he whispered to himself as another bomb went off, causing more smoke to rise from the sandy ground.

When America reached the planes he was nearly out of breath. His heart was beating fast in his chest, but the adrenaline kept him going.

"America!" Alfred turned around when he heard his name being called and quickly found the source of the voice, a young man who was running in the same direction as he was. "What should we do?!" the man asked with a shaky voice as he tried to calm himself down.

"We must get the plans up in the air," America shouted back as he checked the fuel tank before climbing into the cockpit of one of the planes. Luckily this wasnt his first time in an airplane and he had no troubles using the control board. He was just about to take flight when a sudden bang shook the plane. Surprised by the nearby bomb he looked around and his heart skipped a beat when he saw the scene beside him. The plane that the other man had climbed into was totally destroyed, and the man was nowhere to be seen.

"Damn it!" he whispered as he fumbled with the buttons and levers in order to get the plane up into the air. "If we had just been a bit faster, that man would still be alive." The thoughts were driving him mad as he tried to not look down as the plane lifted from the ground. He had to concentrate on his task or else this whole situation would certainly take a darker turn. The only thing he had to do was to fly high enough to fight of the enemies planes. But even for someone with the war experience like America, it was still far from easy and one wrong step could led to great consequences."Come on, show me what you got!" he shouted as he maneuvered through the sky towards the black planes with their red dots shining like the sun.

Japan was still looking out through the window at the horrible act being played out on the beach. To stand back and just watch while his men fought was something he hated deeply. How was he supposed to bring honour to his people, and his land, if he himself didn´t fight?

He had tried to convince his boss to let him out on the field, but he refused to change his decision about forbidding Japan from leaving the ship. "You are far too important for this land, and I won't take the risk of losing you," he had said in a harsh tone , as to state that the conversation was over, and he had then left without further words. His boss had even forbidden his men from speaking to him, a safety precautions to insure his obedience. But it didn't matter if he was spoken to or not, Japan didn't need their words in order to understand what was happening in front of him, and he refused to just stand back and wait. Even though he did not wish to, he knew that he had to do this.

Kiku slowly made his way up to the deck as he carefully thought out a strategy in his mind. He wasn't really going to fight, at least that was what he told himself, but if something happened he needed to have a plan.

"I'm sorry Japan-sama, but I can let you through." As soon as Japan had step out into the sun, one of his men had immediately confronted him, preventing him from reaching the few planes that still hadn't left the ship.

Determined to leave the safety of the aircraft carrier, Japan ignored the man and pushed past him before making his way to the plane. "Japan! You are not allowed on the deck!" The man kept on shouting after him as Kiku stepped closer to one of the aircraft. "Honda-sama!" The man's shauting has started to attract unwanted attention and more soldiers were now on their way to stop Japan from leaving. "It's now or never," Japan though to himself before running the few meters left and quickly jerked open the door to the plane.

"Don't you dare disobey your leaders orders, Japan." The man hissed at him as he raced after him.

"I'm sorry, but I have to do this," he said before climbing into the cockpit, shutting the door after himself and finally getting the plane up in the air. He could still see the angry men shuting beneath him, but he didn't care about them, or breaking the order of standing behind. He needed to do just hoped that it wasn't already too late.

American drew in a deep breath, filling his lungs with air, and slowly breathed out again before firing at one of the dark planes in front of him. One of the shots hit one of the engines which caused it to catch fire, and Alfred watch as the plane plunged into the deep passion underneath him. Mixed feelings of guilt and satisfaction filled him as he guided the airplane through the clouds. He didn't want to hurt people, but he knew that it was either them or his own people, and as the personification of the united states of America he felt impelled to protect his citizens. So he swallowed his guilt and sought out his next prey.

"Come one…" he whispered to himself as he tried to get close enough to shoot at one of the enemy planes that were flying beneath him. "Just a little bit closer." Engrossed by his own though, the sudden impact that shook the pane made him flinch in surprise.

"What the hell was that?" he asked out loud, even though there were no one except himself to answer the question, as he looked out through the windscreen. The plane that he had located were nowhere to been seen, and he finally understood what had caused the disturbance when the plane once again were hit.

"Shit! This is bad," Alfred exclaimed when he saw the black smoke through the windscreen. "This is really bad." One of the engines had caught fire and were now completely out of order and America's heart froze when he saw the other engine burst into flames as the plane started to lose height. America desperately grabbed hold of anything he could as the plane started to shake, and a storm of cursings escaped his mouth as the plane crashed down on the beach.

Japan's heart beated fast as he steered the plane through the hadn't really thought things over before leaving the boat, it was like his body had moved on its own, and now, when everything around him was burning and filled with loud noises, he was completely out of thoughts. What did he think that he could do? What was his goal with this crazy plan? He didn't know, but he still moved forward.

Suddenly he spotted a burning plane falling towards the ground, and when he saw the star that decorated the side of it, he silently prayed that it wasn't America. He knew that they were enemies, both his boss and Germany had been very clear on that point, but still, America is a nation just like him and he didn't want to hurt him.

"Please, let America be safe…"

America slowly opened his eyes and tried to sit up when a sudden pain shot through his entire body like electricity "Shit," he hissed as he let his head fall back onto the dirty ground. Normally a plain crash would be enough to kill a man, but to America's fortune his status as a nation kept him alive. However, it could cause him severe injuries. "Damn it, i've only got one of them," Alfred muttered as he touched his temple with his hand. He drew in a painful breath as he felt the sticky substance with his fingertips. This wasn't really how he had planned it. He had hoped that he would had been able to shot down at least five of the dark planes. "Man, I think i'm starting to get out of shape. If England could see me now he would probably laugh at me." A laugh escaped his cracked lips as he thought about his own view of himself, but the laugh quickly turned into coughs as he hugged his chest tightly. It felt like the slightest movement would cause his ribcage to break, so America curled up into a ball, trying to be as still as possible.

"I probably look like a pathetic child right now…" America though to himself as he tried to ignore the pain by thinking about something else. "Ah… But I.. don´t care…" he hissed between gritted teeth as he could feel the pain rush through his broken body, burning in his veins as wildfire. A single tear escaped from his eye and ran down his blood stained cheek, and he could feel his heart sink in his chest as he started to cry. "I'm so sorry, England. You called out my name, begged me to help you, but the truth it… I can't help you, I can't help anybody. I'm not even strong enough to protect my own people." The pain was for too great to ignore and he could no longer hold back his tears. so he let them fall down his face as he hug his body tighter. "I'm so sorry England. Please forgive me."

"America-kun?" Japan´s voice shook as he whispered his name and he carefully took a step closer, trying his best to avoid the pieces of metal and glass scattered over the ground.

America was quite shocked to hear his own name being called, but the pain that held him in an iron grip refused to let him think clear.

Japan slowly walked up to Alfred's curled up body and got down on his knees. His hand was shaking as he reached out to touch him. "America-kun."

Electricity shot through Alfred's body and he finally snapped out of his thoughts as he felt Kikus small hand on his bruised shoulder. "Don't touch me!" he cried out as he flinched back from his hand.

"Please, America, just listen to me..." Japan tried to talk in a calm voice, but he couldn't keep his voice from trembling as he imagined the pain the other nation was in.

"I said don't touch me!" He tried to get up from the ground, but Japan firmly held him in place with his hands.

"Please, stay still, America, you will only hurt yourself". Japan´s white uniform was soon stained with crimson, but he didn't even notice. To keep America from further harm was far more important than his uniform, he just wished that America would let him help him.

"Why are you here?" America asked with tears in his ocean blue eyes. "You are the one who did this." He looked so weak lying there with his body all broken and bruised, and the guilt started to build up in Japan's stomach. Why was he there? That was indeed a good question, but it was also a question Japan didn't know how to answer.

"I'm really sorry, America-kun. I didn't meant to… I never wanted to.."

"Leave…" Alfred whispered in a weak voice as he drew in a shaky breath.

"America…"

"Go! Just go!" America cried out in anger and pain as he mustered his remaining energy to push Japan away.

Unprepared for the sudden force, Japan fell and cut his hands on pieces of broken glass that were spread out on the ground around them. He silently rose to his feet, not caring about the stinging pain in the palms of his hands. "I know what I did, but please try to understand that this wasn't my decision, Alfred. "

"It doesn't matter how many times you get down on your knees and beg me for forgiveness, Japan. Nothing you do will ever be enough." His voice no longer sounded like a little kid´s, it sounded cold and emotionless and it caused a chill to run down Japan's spine. It was like the Alfred he know had lost conscious and a much darker and far less childish version of him had awoken to take his place. "I will never forget, and I will never forgive you." Japan's dark eyes widened as he saw the burning hatred in America's eyes.

"Please, America.."

America slowly reached down and drew a gun from his waistband and aimed at Japan. "Leave!" he hissed as he placed a finger on the trigger.

Japan took on last look at the nation he had tried to save before he turned around and walked away. He could hear a thud as America let the gun fall to the ground, and his heart felt heavy as America's pained sobs faded away with every step he took.

"I never wished for this to happen…"

" _I fear all we have done is to awaken a sleeping giant"_

\- Admiral Yamamoto


End file.
